El funeral de Fred Weasley
by Jesuly
Summary: ...


El funeral de Fred Weasley.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el combate, en el cual Harry gano a Voldemort, el muchacho estaba acompañado por cuatro miembros de la familia Weasley en salón de la madriguera. Que ahora lucia un blanco aturdidor, las paredes estaban decoradas con papel que proyectaba una luz blanca segadora, y las sillas y el suelo estaban cubiertos por blancas sabanas de seda. Ese día se celebraban muchos funerales, pero Harry solo asistiría al de Fred Weasley, que estaba allí mismo frente a sus ojos vestido con un traje de terciopelo azul y metido en una caja, enteramente, de cristal. Apoyada sobre unas patas doradas, Harry lo miro como pudo pues la madre del muchacho sollozaba sobre la ella.

-¡OH! Freddie, Freddie…-Grito de pronto la mujer, Ron fue hacia su madre y la agarro pues parecía que se iba a caer desmallada. Harry aparto la mirada del cadáver y miro a Ginny que estaba junto a su padre, sentada en el brazo del sillón donde su padre parecía pensar. De un momento a otro la chica lo miro con los ojos vidriosos, Harry no sabia que decir así que opto por no decir nada para no meter la pata y hacerla llorar.

El muchacho no se había querido sentar, porque quería salir cuanto ante pues en el fondo por mucho que le dijeran sabía que todas las muertes eran culpa suya y con eso cargaría el resto de su vida. Cada vez que a alguien le diera por preguntarle sobre la batalla(( El joven que acabo con el reino de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…))ese era ahora el titular del profeta.

De pronto la puerta del recibidor se abrió y Harry buscando una escusa para salir del salón, hecho andar hacía ella en la cual encontró a George y Percy que tenían las mismas caras que los demás de su familia.

-Hola, Harry-Dijo George con una sonrisa apagada, Percy lo saludo con la mano y los tres volvieron a entrar en el salón. La señora Weasley y Ron se habían sentado en unas sillas un poco mas alejado del cuerpo de Fred que ahora que lo miraba sin su madre encima. Harry lo vio como siempre, si no fuera porque lo vio morir el muchacho diría que estaba dormido. Arthur el padre se levanto y en un momento se reunió con Percy, George y Harry.

-¿Ya han venido todos?-Pregunto el hombre en un susurro a sus hijos, Percy asintió con una cara pasiva guardando el dolor para si mismo.

-Bueno pues vamos…-Dijo Arthur girándose y andando hasta la caja en la que reposaba el cadáver de su hijo. Sus otros dos hijos lo siguieron asta la caja y se posicionaron, Arthur en el extremo de la cabeza, George en el de los pies y por ultimo Percy en el lado derecho de la caja dándole la espalda a su madre y su otro hermano. Que ponía su hombro a la señora Weasley para que derramara sus amargas lágrimas.

Los tres sacaron sus varitas apuntando a sus lugares y casi al unísono dijeron:

-Wingardium leviosa- Y la caja fue levitando poco a poco asta levantarla unos centímetros del suelo, seguido anduvieron con paso lento y firme por el salón, el recibidor que aun estaba la puerta abierta y finalmente se perdieron de la vista de Harry. Que no sabía exactamente que hacer. Entonces Ginny se levanto, seguida de Molly sujetada por su hijo Ron, así que los cuatros salieron al jardín inundado por un esplendido sol que rociaba con cada rallo el espeso césped. Que estaba listo para el funeral, sillas blancas con gente ocupándolas y una pequeña mesa de madera al final justo al lado de la caja de cristal de Fred. Que ya la habían colocado su padre y sus hermanos. Harry ando asta unas sillas bacías con los demás y se sentaron junto a toda la familia Weasley, a la cual se habían unido Charlie, Bill y Fleur. Harry miro detrás del artal y no vio nada, asta que de un momento a otro apareció una mujer rubia, de ojos castaños y con un vestido blanco similar a un traje de novia. La bella mujer miro la caja de cristal y luego a los presentes que no eran más que la familia Weasley, contando con primos y tíos. Luego suspiro y empezó.

-Tras la verdadera y definitiva muerte de Lord Voldemort ha habido muchos funerales, todos ellos de héroes que perdieron su vida por ser libres y darle luz a este mundo nuestro…- Tras acabar el discurso de unos quince minutos, la mujer llamo a los padres de Fred que fueron hasta la caja de cristal. La mujer apunto al artal con la varita y pronuncio un hechizo de transformación. En el cual la mesa levito, la tierra de abajo desapareció dejando un limpio cuadro de la misma altura y proporciones de la caja de cristal. Acto seguido la mesa se descompuso e introdujo en el hueco de tierra. Llenando el fondo, los laterales y los cotados. Dejando así un bonito cuadrado de madera donde mas tarde Ron, Charlie, Bill, Ginny y Fleur metieron la caja de cristal por orden de la mujer. Cuando estuvo dentro, donde ya solo se le podía ver acercándose pues la cubierta de cristal quedaba a ras del suelo, de nuevo la mujer llamo a la señora Weasley pero esta se negó y fue asta Harry lo cojio de un hombro y le hizo levantarse. Este que no entendía bien que quería, acompaño a la señora Weasley asta la tumba de Fred donde lo pudo ver perfectamente y miro a los demás. La mujer de blanco miro al chico y sonrío, luego ajito la varita en la cabecera de la tumba y apareció un lapida blanca de mármol.

-Bien, parece ser que la señora tea concedido el honor- Dijo la mujer, entonces Harry pudo comprender. Saco su reparada varita de acebo y apunto al mármol pensando en las primeras palabras que quedarían grabadas en su lapida.

Cuando pase el tiempo se que seguiremos echándote de menos, y tendremos envidia de los que ahora pueden escuchar tus chistes.

La señora Weasley abrazo a Harry como si fuera su hijo muerto y derramo lagrimas, mientras los demás iban pasando y poniendo su dedicatoria en la placa. Incluida Hermione que llego cuando Ron empezaba…


End file.
